Life as an Inuyasha Star!
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: Life on the Inuyasha set is never boring, Kagome knows this. What with mech's piloted by drunks falling from the sky, a pair of hyperactive brothers leaping all over you and the like.


**I was lounging in my chair looking at my Naruto poster when this totally random idea popped into my head. It was going to just be an Inuyasha story with a dash of Robotech, but it kinda got morphed into this kick ass major cross. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The various animes used belong to their creators. Creators will be mentioned as directors of the shows.**

_Life as an Inuyasha Star!_ XOX 

It had been a fierce battle and our valiant warriors were going to make one last stand against the ultimate evil. Tired and weakened, they knew that it this failed, and then there lives where as good as over.

Raising his sword high, Inuyasha stared Naraku down. "It ends today Naraku."

Naraku gave an evil chuckle and looked at the group before him. "You have no chance Inuyasha, just hand Kagome and the jewel shards over to me and I'll let you all live."

"Not a chance!" Inuyasha replied and began to charge toward Naraku. A shadow fell over the evil hanyou and made both Naraku and Inuyasha look up.

A giant metal foot descended from the skies and landed straight on Naraku.

"CUT!" Rumiko Takahashi, director of the popular show _Inuyasha_ yelled and the cameras stopped rolling. She marched straight over to the foot squashing her villain and began to yell at the person inside as the cockpit opened. "RICK HUNTER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Rick Hunter, the young Veritech pilot inside the mech smiled down at Rumiko. "Hey I thought this was the Eureka Seven set!"

Rumiko rubbed her temples in an aggravated fashion. "No, that's two sets over Rick. What have I told you about drinking and flying?"

"Not to do it." Rick replied happily.

"Then would you mind taking your foot OFF OF MY VILLAIN!" She yelled. "Or do I need to call Holland to come over and drag your ass back hmm?"

Rick hastily moved the foot of the Veritech, all the while begging her not to call his brother. "No please don't call Holland!"

Naraku peeled himself off of the ground and stared at his director. "I have worked for you for the last several years Takahashi-san, and in that time I've been sliced, stabbed, dismembered, dissolved, purified and transmuted at the hands of that blond midget. But this is the final straw! I QUIT!" Naraku walked off the set mumbling to himself. "I wonder if they still need Homunculi on the FMA set."

XOX Flashback XOX 

Kagome Higurashi reached over her boyfriend to smack the alarm clock. She had an hour to get her ass out of bed and down to the set for today they were filming the 'Final Battle'. She gave a small squeak as her boyfriends arm wrapped around her and pulled her back into bed. "Shuichi, I have to get up and ready for work."

A head of pink hair poked out from under the covers and bleary purple eyes looked at her. Shuichi Shindou was not a morning person. "Can't you stay for another ten minutes Kag?"

Kagome shook her head and tried to escape from his grasp. "No. I have too much to do this morning; Gaara called and asked for a ride too. It's his first day and he's only three sets over. You need to get up too love."

Shuichi groaned. "Awww man! Couldn't your brother get a ride with that hyper kid that got him the job?"

Kagome pulled on a pair of shorts and grabbed her bathrobe. "Sasuke had to be there earlier than Gaara. Kishimoto-san wanted him to go over some lines with your sister remember?"

Climbing out of bed Shuichi stretched. He eyes the bathrobe in Kagome's hands and gave her a perverted grin. "So, can I join you in the shower?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "You ask me that question every morning and the answer is always no. Now, stop being a pervert and start getting ready."

After a quick shower, Kagome headed down to the kitchen to make some breakfast before she left to pick up her brother. She pulled the toast from the toaster as it popped and smothered them with marmite while grimacing. She placed it onto a plate before putting another two slices in the toaster. Placing the toast on the table, she smiled at Shuichi as he came through the kitchen door. "You're breakfast is on the table."

Shuichi gave her a grin before sitting down and attacking his toast. "This is great. How is it that you can make even toast taste like it came out of a five star?"

Kagome shrugged as she placed a small amount of apricot jam onto her toast before taking a bite out of it. "It comes naturally."

Shuichi shoved the last bite of toast in his mouth before getting up and taking his plate to the sink. After he swallowed, he turned to Kagome. "Do I get a good morning kiss?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Not while you have marmite breath. I hate that stuff!"

"Well you know what they say; you either love it or hate it!" He grinned and settled for a kiss on the cheek. "Don't you have to pick up Gaara?"

Kagome looked at the clock and let out a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. "Love you hun, see you tonight!"

XOX

"Kagome!"

Said girl looked up just in time for a blur of red energy to crash into her. With a groan, she patted the head. "Good morning Gaara, I take it you are excited about your new job."

Stupid grin on his face, Gaara nodded hyperly. "I can't wait! My characters like this homicidal ninja and me and Sasuke get to have this kick ass fight later in the series. Well, that's what Kishimoto-san said. I don't know, Sasuke said that I should stay away from Naruto because he's a bit of a pervert, much like your Shuichi really!"

Kagome blinked and looked at her brother. "Gaara, we've spoken about this before. You need to breathe in between sentences."

Gaara nodded and climbed off of Kagome. "Sorry Kagome, I'm just excited."

She shook her head. "I was just like you when I did my first acting job. Now, what set are you on?" She asked as she piled him onto the car.

"I'm on sixth set." He replied as he buckled his seatbelt. Taking out a bottle of coke from his bag, he pouted as Kagome took it off of him. "Kagome!"

"No sugar for you in the morning, you know how hyper it gets you." She scolded and pulled out of her family's driveway. "Not that you need anymore hyper."

"I can't help it!" He defended. "It's my first day and you know Neji right? He's going to be meeting me! I can't believe my idol is going to meet me on my first day!"

Kagome scowled. "He is hardly idol material Gaara, he's an alcoholic chainsmoker. The only reason he's acting is because he fucked up his singing voice."

"I don't care! He's such a good actor!" Gaara said happily. "And his sister is such a nice girl; I met her at the audition."

"You mean TenTen?" Kagome asked, pulling into the parking lot. "She's nice enough, but Temari told me that she can be a real bitch."

"What does Temari know?!" Gaara yelled, the sugar from his breakfast kicking in. "She's just an evil harpy!"

Kagome gave a small giggle. "Yes, but she's been dating TenTen for the past three years."

"Hey Kagome?" Gaara said as he climbed out of the now parked car. "Is Hinata really Neji's cousin?"

Kagome snorted and shook her head. "No, she's Naruto's kid sister."

"Really? But her eyes are the same colour as Neji's." He replied, catching sight of his idol.

Kagome shrugged and waved at one of the guys from the Loveless set. "Coloured contacts. Hinata's eyes are really blue. Both her and Neji wear- GAH!" Kagome found herself face down on the ground with a heavy weight on her back.

"Haha! Tag Kagome you're it!"

Kagome gave a groan. "Light, please get off me, you're squishing my boobs."

The brown haired boy got up and started apologizing. "Sorry Kagome, but you were so unguarded and everyone else knows how to dodge me by now. Oh, by the way, Itachi was looking for you."

Kagome dusted herself off. "Do you know where he is? I have to take my brother to meet Neji. It's his first day filming for 'Naruto' and he's a little hyper."

Light shook his head, the bells on his jester's hat jingling. "Not sure, he asked me to tell you that he was looking if I saw you and then he left to talk to Sesshomaru about something."

"Light, why is it that you always run off as soon as the camera stops rolling?"

Light looked behind him and cringed. His brothers looming figure always spelled doom. "L, I'm sorry but I saw Kagome's car pull up and I had to see her before Itachi got his grubby mitts on her!"

L sighed and grabbed Light by the ear. "Sorry about this Kagome, but we're needed on set."

"It's alright L, just make sure you get to the makeup artist before you go back on set, your bags are gone." Kagome sighed as she watched L drag his little brother away by his ear. She smiled and turned to Gaara…

He was gone.

Scanning the set, she saw he was talking to Neji, who was puffing away on what was probably his fifteenth cigarette that day. She stomped over to them and slapped the cigarette away. "Do you not have any sense Neji?! You should not set such a bad example for Gaara!"

Neji shrugged and pulled another one out of the packet. TenTen slapped the next one away and gave the boy a cuff to the back of the head. "Neji Hyuuga! Listen to Kagome next time!"

Neji gave a groan and put the pack away. "There psychobitches, are you happy?"

The girl nodded. Kagome gave Gaara a smile. "I have to go get ready for my scene, so I'm going to leave you to Neji and TenTen, be good!"

Gaara nodded and watched his sister walk away.

XOX

It was lunchtime and Kagome was debating whether to just grab something from the catering cart or get her assistant Tachi to get something for her. She smiled at the girl that was still a little frazzled about her first day. "Tachi, would you possibly be able to head to Subway and get me a bacon and turkey six inch with lettuce, red onions, olives and pickles please?"

Tachi nodded and smiled back. "Did you w-want anything else K-Kagome?"

"No thank you Tachi, but if you happen to see Itachi, could you let him know where I am?" Kagome replied, going over her script for that afternoon.

Tachi nodded and left. Kagome sighed and sunk deeper into her chair. She spied Itachi and Sasuke running at her and braced herself for the expected impact. Feeling none, she opened her eyes and saw the Uchiha brothers staring at her and grinning. "Afternoon boys, what a nice surprise not to get rugby tackled by you both!"

The pair grinned at her before tackling her – and her chair – to the ground. "Afternoon Kagome!" They both said.

"I've been looking for you Kagome." Itachi said as he pulled both himself and his mini clone from her person. "Kishimoto-san wanted to ask you about doing a bit part at the Chuunin exam arc."

Kagome got up and pulled her chair into place. "I'll have to think about it Itachi. The series is nearly over and the offers are just flooding in."

Sasuke smiled at her and leapt into her lap. "You're not going to have to leave Otaku Studios are you?"

"Not likely, most of the offers I've had have come from people here." She said.

Itachi pulled Sasuke off of her lap and took his place, ignoring the pained 'oomph' that she gave off. "What offers have you had?"

Kagome gave a sigh and unceremoniously shoved Itachi from her lap. "I've been requested to play a sacrifice on Loveless, a princess on Kyo Kara Maoh and a screaming fangirl on Host Club. Oh and they wanted me to play a demon on Yu Yu Hakusho, but I turned it down."

"Because that Hiei kid is a mega perv?" Sasuke asked.

"Or because Yusuke hits on your old man whenever he's working?" Itachi said.

"I know, I know!" Sasuke yelled. "It's because you used your telepathic powers to read Kishimoto-san's mind and find out that he wanted you to work with me!"

Itachi emitted a sound halfway between a giggle and a sound of admiration. "That's it! Little brother you are a genius!"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kagome shook her head. "No, because Kurama and I haven't got along since Touya asked me out and not him. And here is Tachi with my lunch!"

Tachi came over smiling shyly. "Here is your lunch Kagome." She gave a small bow and left.

Opening her lunch bag, Kagome smiled at the boys. "Well, I'm going to be eating now boys, so I'll catch up with you later."

XOX End XOX

Sighing, Rumiko looked to everyone. "Well, I guess that we can call this wraps and just fill in Naraku with shots of him from previous episodes. Good work everyone and be here Monday for the final shooting."

The camera's stopped rolling and Kagome made her way over to her chair. Sighing, she closed her eyes and called for Tachi. When the girl appeared, Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. "Tachi, would you please go to the Naruto set and let my brother know that I'm done here for the day and tell Kishimoto-san to arrange a meeting with my agent. I believe I want to take him up on his offer." Tachi nodded and walked away, while Kagome pulled out her phone to text Shuichi. Letting him know that she was done and he could come over when he was done, she put the phone away and sighed again as Inuyasha wandered over.

"Great work today Kagome." Inuyasha said as he sat in his own chair. "It's going to be kinda sad to say goodbye to everyone."

She nodded. "I know, but we can all keep in touch. What will you be doing now?"

"Me and Miroku are going to take a vacation to the Virgin Islands before he goes to work on his movie." Inuyasha replied. "What about you?"

"I'm going straight from here to Naruto." Kagome replied. "Speaking on which, here comes the disturbance's themselves."

Sasuke, Gaara and Itachi all came running at her with identical grins. It was Gaara who spoke first. "Is it true nee-chan? Is it true?"

Kagome feigned innocence as she looked at him. "Is what true Gaara?"

"Are you really going to be coming over to us for the new series?" Itachi replied.

"Oh, that." Kagome said. "Yes, it's true. I do believe Kishimoto-san said something about needing someone to replace Sakura because she's going to have her baby soon."

It took two seconds for Kagome to realize she was on the floor, five seconds for her to accept it and one for her to utter a sigh. "Well, at least life on the Inuyasha set was never boring. I wonder if Naruto will be the same?"

_Owari x_

**Wow, this only took me like a **_**year**_** to complete. I can only hope that my efforts were worth it and you all got as much of a laugh out of reading it as I did writing it. Till next time!**

**Squishy xxx**


End file.
